


Home for the Holidays

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hot Chocolate, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: Adrien was used to feeling lonely, but a certain blue-eyed girl won't let him, insisting on wanting to adopt a black cat.And he honestly wouldn't mind to be adopted.This is a 31-day Writing Holiday Challenge. Basen on the Miraculous Holidays Prompts wearemiraculous made on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at raccdog if you're interested in more of my stuff.  
> I'll be following the wearemiraculous's prompts with the order they were put in, so today is Snowflakes time.

Chat Noir panted as he leapt, the cold air of December whipping him harshly. He didn’t notice though. There was another kind of coldness inside him. It had frozen him from the inside out. He was pretty sure his wounded heart was frosting as it beat violently against his chest.

He’d had an argument with his father. It had been messy and quick -like most conversations he held with the man- but it had stung badly. His father’s voice had been filled with disappointment, dripping with venom as he berated him over and over again. Only because he had tried to reason with him. Dared to speak against some of his plans. He was tired of it. He was tired of the way his father treated him. He was tired of feeling lonely. He was tired of being alone during the holidays. He was just... so tired. Of everything.

The moment he’d closed his bedroom door with a bang he’d transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out the window without looking back. He’d probably have to apologize to his father later, if only to not get pulled out of school. But right now, he was angry and free. His father would have to wait for his “perfect” son to come crawling back. Right now said son wanted to cataclysm the man’s ugly red pants.

Lost in thought, the blond didn’t realize the dangers of slippery frost-covered roofs. He took a long leap over some buildings and just as he was about to land he felt his own foot slip. Cursing, he extended his baton so as to not plummet into the streets below. The momentum carried him farther away than he’d expected and sure enough he ended up face-planting onto the top of a building.

He groaned as he sat up, head swimming. The fall hadn’t exactly hurt, that with the superpowers and the suit and all, but he still felt dazed enough that he didn’t immediately get up and continue his pointless journey across Paris’ highs.

Some noise from below him was his only warning before the hatch in front of him flew open. Oh. That was Marinette.

He’d fallen in Marinette’s balcony.

Adrien cursed his bad luck as he grumbled, a clawed hand going to his face. He was mortified. This didn’t help his mood improve, that’s for sure.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, eyes wide. “What are you doing here?” He tried to answer but his tongue felt heavy. Maybe that stumble had been worse than he’d originally thought.

“What happened? Is something wrong?” She approached him slowly, her gaze looking him all over with concern clearly showing. That wouldn’t do.

“I-I’m perfectly fine Princess!” He coughed, voice rough. Oh right, he’d been breathing cold air as he gulped while running and crying. He hoped his throat wouldn’t be destroyed by tomorrow.

“I just slipped and tumbled down here. But don’t worry! Cats land on their feet after all.”

He tried to stand up to prove his case but that ended being a mistake as he wobbled once he was on his feet. In an instant Marinette was at his side, supporting his weight as she grabbed his arm.

“You’re clearly not ok,” she retorted. “Here, sit down in the meantime.” He didn’t argue as he was seated in a corner, the lounge chair giving slightly under his weight.

“Thank you,” he murmured, feeling suddenly tired. The shock and adrenaline were dwindling, his previous brooding humor returning stronger than before. The humiliation of such a rookie mistake as slipping from a roof worsening it. Adrien felt himself sigh before he could consciously stop it, eyes glued to his feet.

“Are you ok?” He heard a soft voice beside him. Marinette had taken a seat next to him, her elbow brushing his. He tried to deny it. Trying to come up with any excuse or reason, but he simply couldn’t.

He was tired, overworked, irritated, angry... His emotions were simmering and Adrien honestly felt like he was going to go haywire at any moment, so he just grumbled and nodded, hoping she’d drop it.

The last thing he wanted to do was ruin her night after all.

Luckily for him, she caught on to his silent musings and didn’t press on further. She decided to slide closer though, and the blond couldn’t help it, he reached back.

Soon they were in a warm embrace on a cold night. She was talking about random things while her breath fogged, but he had half the mind to listen, his head resting comfortably in her shoulder while she side-hugged him and rested hers on top of his.

It was amazing what Marinette could do to make it all better.

And while the first snowflakes of the year started to fall from the sky, delighting him with her soft gasp of awe, he smiled.

Snow may had begin to fall, but his frozen heart was beginning to thaw.


	2. Hot Cocoa

Adrien stared ahead, the Parisian lights brighter than usual, Christmas decorations bringing in their own shine to the city. He was on Marinette's balcony as Chat Noir once again. After last night's fiasco she'd offered to spend time with him tonight, thankfully not pressing him further for details. His father still hadn't made any efforts to apologize or simply meet with him, so he was still in a sour mood, the day dragging on for forever.

But now, above his friend's family's bakery, he felt his mood improve. Honestly, just the idea of spending time with a friend had done wonders for him since yesterday, and he'd been waiting impatiently for the evening to arrive.

Suddenly the hatch opened and Marinette's head popped outside. She placed something on the floor before descending again. Adrien -who was sitting in the chair lounge- got curiosity get the better of him and grabbed the couple of mugs she'd left behind. He was an intrigued kitty after all. The cup's warmth seeped through his gloved hands and he sighed in delight when the aroma of chocolate reached his nose.

"You couldn't wait for a couple of seconds, could you?" Marinette's voice startled him, her tone not carrying any real heat as she smiled at him from the trapdoor. 

"What can I say purrincess, the smell coming off from these was enough to make me meow," he countered, bemding slightly to sniff the hot liquid once again as she groaned at his punny wits. "I just had to get my paws on them, couldn't resist!"

Marinette just shook her head, trying to control her giggles. "Didn't peg you for a chocolate lover Chat Noir," she teased. "I'll have you know this cat is all about his cocoa and cream Princess."

She just rolled her eyes, making his smirk widen. She climbed out of her room completely, a heavy looking blanket under her left arm. "Aren't cats supposed to be deathly intolerant of chocolate? Maybe I should take those back-"

"Actually I'm not really a cat I can consume chocolate please don't take them from me," he pleaded, ears droopy and eyes dilated in terror. Marinette burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking as she tried to reign it in, and soon enough Adrien felt himself star to laugh too, her good humor contagious. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and finally started to calm down, sometimes breaking into a short fit of giggles here and there while they stared at eachother, a dumb grin on both of their faces.

Marinette took a seat next to him, just as she had done the other night. She wrapped them in the blanket she had brought with her, enveloping Adrien with soft fabric. He offered one of the mugs to her, which she thanked him gmfor and proceeded to begin sipping the hot beverage. He probably should do the same.

With just one sip he was gone. The hot cocoa was hot and delicious. Adrien thought for a moment that he'd gone to heaven. A snort to his side brought him back, the girl next to him watching him with a mirthful expression he corresponded with his own dazzed toothy smile. He probably had looked ridiculous.

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder and Adrien felt himself sag in pleasure, her touch comforting him to the bone. He laid his own head on top of hers, just as he had before, and smiled. They stayed that way for a long time, their silence just adding to the jomey atmosphere as they drank their treats and their breaths fogged.

She was the one to break it first. "I'm glad you're feeling better Chat," she confessed, slightly pressing herself further into him. He didn't answer, for the only thing he could have told her was that she was the one responsible for making him happy, a light blush rising to his cheeks as he realized a key detail. 

Marinette was precious to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday corresponds to a prompt, so tomorrow it'll be the Hot Cocoa promt, the next will be the Fireplace one... You catch my drift.  
> This is me trying to force myself to write everyday, since I've been dealing with some stuff. Writing helps me. It calms me, it grounds me and it stimulates me enough to not lose myself in my own head, but I suck at routine and have some serious trouble performing even basic tasks, so this challenge I feel is a necessity I have right now.  
> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed. And as always, any criticizing or grammar/vocabulary corrections is greatly appreciated.


End file.
